Little Angel 2: Snow Angel
by insaneshadowfangirl
Summary: Sequel to Little Angel, READ FIRST. Slash, Frosted Phantom. DxD father-daughter. Six months on the run and Dani is closer than ever to her father. Good thing, too. 'Cause when new and old enemies are causing trouble and the Guardians recruit the Phantoms, they're gonna need each other more than ever. And that's BEFORE Dani sees the sparks between her Daddy and a certain Jack Frost.
1. Chapter 1

Insane: Hello~! Blanket disclaimer: I don't own anything except OCs~!

~Prologue, part one: In which we learn who 'She' is.~

~Six month time-skip~

?:

She burst through the moonstone-embedded doors, their opulence only irritating her more.

"MIMSY!"

The male sitting upon a throne carved of moon rock froze mid sentence, causing the young woman, a certian Kathrine, aka Mother Goose, to spin and stare at the newcomer.

A girl, appearing about fourteen, but actually two hundred and fifty-six, was standing in the gilded doorway, a look of icy rage upon her pale features. Jet-black hair cascaded down her back, spilling over her shoulders and framing a strong chin, rose lips, and glowing, violet eyes. Her clothes consisted of teal bell-bottom slacks, and a shirt of the same color with elbow length sleeves. She carried a platinum staff with a gear on the end.

In short, Kathrine had NO CLUE who she was. It was clear, though that her boss did.

"Miss Cloc-"

SMACK!

She'd moved faster than Kathrine had thought possible, darting forward on light feet and _smacking_ - SMACKING - The Man in the Moon.

She stepped back, panting slightly, with a glare that was awfully familliar to Katherine, and scared the life out of Manny.

"Don't 'Miss Clockwork' _ME_, Mimsy," She growled. "Your _insistance_ that _everything_ is fucking _FINE_ has caused the timelines to unbalance. _FIX IT NOW!_"

Manny swallowed, and Kathrine tried to figure out who this girl was. When she turned, inclined her head to the Immortal, and spoke, her identity struck Kathrine harder than she'd struck Manny.

"Kathy? My mother, Angel, sends her greetings and would like to remind you to return that book you borrowed four hundred or so years ago."

Kathrine stared. This... was the rumored Child of Death? When Angel Pureheart, or Death, had given birth, the rumors had spread like wildfire. Death bringing Life would do that. She almost laughed at that thought.

"Chasity," Manny began, but was stopped by her hand up.

"_I don't want EXCUSES, I want RESULTS, Mimsy!"_

"But-"

Kathrine watched as Manny learned about Chasity's excellent right hook first hand.

Anyone looking ups at the Moon the next few days would see a suspisious dark circle aroud the left 'eye' of the Man in the Moon. Mortals would joke about someone giving him a black eye.

If only they knew.

~! #$%^&*()-

Insane: And so ends the first part of the prologue of 'Snow Angel'! Like it, hate it, want a cookie? REVIEW! I'm aware it's short. 'Pologies. Once we get to the chapters, I'll make 'em longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Insane: HI!~ I love you guys!

Chass: I'm not sure I like being so mysterious... But punching Mimsy was AWESOME!

Insane: Why do you call him Mimsy?

Chass: *shrugs* It's what Mama calls him.

Insane: Ah... ANYway... Let's start this. Okay?

Chass: You're the boss, Boss.

Insane: *rubs her temples* Just... Start the story.

* * *

~Prologue, part one: In which two Ice elementals crash into each other, literally.~

_**BAM!**_

Jack Frost absolutely HATED July.

Other than eternal-winter areas like Siberia (And who'd wanna be stuck THERE for a month? !) and Antarctica, there was NOWHERE to kick up a decent blizzard. And he HAD to make them... if he didn't let the built up Ice magic in his system out regularly, he got very sick. That's actually what happened in 1768 on Easter Sunday, he'd gotten ill enough that his magic had exploded out without his consent. (Not that Bunny had EVER let him explain, and none of the other Guardians even knew about this particular issue of his. He just didn't trust them that much. But, all in all, a choice of cute penguins versus the endless wasteland of Siberia had been a fairly easy choice.

This explained why the frost pixie was flying at top speed across Antarctica.

It did NOT, however, explain the little white-haired girl in the black jumpsuit who'd just crashed into him in midair, causing them both to fall into a snowbank with a pair of indignant 'oof's.

But Jack still blamed it on July.

"Sorry, Mister." The girl said as she floated into the air above a dumbstruck Spirit of Winter. "I wasn't looking where I was flying." Now she was floating at an upside-down angle, white boots facing up and a white-gloved hand held out to assist him in standing. Numbly, he took her hand and she attempted to pull him out of the pile of snow, adding her other, black-gloved hand in an attempt to get more leverage.

After she'd pulled him out of the snow he got a decent look at her. She looked about twelve, and her whole body seemed to radiate a soft, white glow. She was wearing a black and white HAZMAT suit with and odd symbol that looked like a 'D' with a 'P' inside, slanted slightly and perhaps flaming. She had long white hair pulled into a ponytail and very pale skin. Her eyes were _glowing_ an interesting shade of neon green.

"Um... Who are you?" Jack asked aloud.

She smiled brightly. "I'm Danielle. But most people call me Dani. With an 'I'. Who are you? And why do you have a big stick?"

"I'm Jack. Jack Frost."

She suddenly began bouncing up and down in the air, doing a few flips to right herself. "Ring and Crown! You're an Immortal!"

"Umm... Sure?"

'Dani' giggled, an adorable and musical noise. "I'm a Halfa!"

Jack had no idea what a halfa was, but luckily, Dani appeared to realize this, as she said, "Half human, Half Ghost!"

"Is that even possible?"

Dani grinned. "Well, I'm here, so I guess so." Jack laughed at that, and Dani's whole face lit up.

"Well, Dani... Why are you in Antarctica?"

She suddenly looked incredibly sad. "Oh, Daddy and I came here to hide after we got run out of town by his parents."

Jack's jaw dropped, but Dani wasn't done. "And we're both Ice elementals, so we came here 'cause humans can't really organize a manhunt of here..."

About to respond, Jack mentally cursed as his watch went off, indicating there was a high priority Guardian meeting. "Listen, Dani, I've gotta go right now, but I'll be back if you want me to come see you, okay?"

"I'd love it if you came back! You could meet my Daddy!"

Jack didn't have the heart to tell her adults didn't normally believe enough to see him. "I'll see you, then." He smiled at her before flying off.

* * *

What do you think? I'm planning to work a bit harder on this one than Little Angel.


End file.
